GG
by Aruaruaru111
Summary: Cek langsung di dalam...


**"Guardian Kingdom"**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi**

 **:Masashi Kishimoto & Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

 **Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll.**

Kisah ,dia, yang memiliki darah setengah iblis dan elf untuk meraih impianya menjadi Guardian Kingdom terbaik sepanjang masa

Berawal dari sebuah kesalahan pelayan Ayah, perang itu terjadi. Nafsu yang harusnya tak mereka miliki, pelan namun pasti tumbuh dan secara perlahan mengerogoti warna putih bersih hati mereka. Kesucian memudar bersamaan dengan warna sayap para pelayan yang menghitam.

Putih menjadi hitam. Tapak kaki tanpa noda sebagai alas penopang tubuh di atas tanah Surga mulai berlumur Dosa, hingga pada akhirnya tanah suci itu seakan engan lagi menjadi pijakan untuk mereka. Sekali-dua kali teguran telah di layangkan, namun tetap saja masih ada di antara mereka yang kembali mengulangi kesalahan. Hingga akhirnya, hukuman itu tiba. Ayah yang merasa kecewa dengan mereka mulai mengambil keputusan. Mengusir para malaikat yang memiliki bulu sehitam arang dari surga Enden.

" Apa kau tidak bosan membaca buku setiap hari, hah?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum menemukan apa yang aku cari!"

Sesosok gadis berjalan pelan dengan gaya angun, keluar dari himpitan rak-rak lebar berisi ratusan Buku yang terlihat memenuhi hampir seluruh celah ruangan. Surai hitam kebiruan panjangnya bergerak lembut menutupi punggung. Wajah bulat putih cantik itu tersenyum kecil, mata hitam jernihnya menatap lurus kepunggung sosok lain yang duduk santai di atas sebuah kursi sederhana tepat di depanya.

" Ara,,,sebegitu pentingnya kah setatus itu untuk mu, Rias?"

" Huffff…" gadis itu mendesah, tangan kananya dengan gerakan halus menutup buku yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatianya." Sebenarnya tidak juga sih!" Kaki kursi yang ia duduki berdecit ketika tubuhnya memaksa benda berbahan kayu itu untuk berputar 180 derajat. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah ayunya ketika melihat ekspresi binggung sahabatnya yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepanya.

"Lalu untuk apa semua yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

Lagi-lagi Rias menampilkan lekungan bibirnya, sepertinya gadis bersurai merah darah yang konon katanya telah memikat hampir semua hati pria di Makai ini selain cantik dan elegan juga tidak pelit senyum." Hanya iseng saja hehehe…."

Himajima Akeno. Sahabat terbaik Rias Gremony. Meski darah malaikat jatuh mengalir dalam nadinya, tidak membuat ia dan Rias menjadi musuh. Sejak perjanjian damai antara bangsa Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh di buat. Perselisihan panas kedua kubu ini mulai mereda.

"Moo,,," Akeno mendengus tidak puas, bibir mengodanya di majukan ketika protesnya di hadiahi kikikan geli sang sahabat." Kau menjengkelkan,Rias!"

" Hahahaha,,,,aku hanya bercanda Akeno!,,,sebenarnya…" Ekspresi Rias yang awalnya terlihat santai secara drastic berubah menjadi serius, pandangan matanya beralih kearah tembok ruangan, menatap dinding bercat putih itu dengan angan jauh. Akeno yang melihat itu pun mulai kembali tenang, membuka lebar-lebar telingganya agar bisa dengan jelas mendengar apa yang ingin di utarakan oleh Rias.

" Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa 'Dia'. Rupanya, sifatnya, kekuatanya segala sesuatau yang ia miliki agar kelak aku tidak salah mengenalinya ketika kami bertemu." Rias mendesah, suasana tenang ruangan yang mereka tempati membuat suara kecil Rias sedikit mengema.

" Dan apa hasilnya?" Akeno menopang dagunya dengan tangan kananya. Matanya melirik buku yang tadi di baca oleh Rias, ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akeno , Rias menganguk."Nihil!" Rias mengeleng, wajahnya mengambarkan kekecewaan yang mendalam." Dari puluhan buku yang sudah kubaca, tidak ada satupun yang mendekatkanku padanya. Selain kata" (penguna sihir kuno) tidak ada lagi yang dapat kuketahui."

Untuk beberapa saat kedua gadis itu terdiam. Rias yang masih sibuk dengan pemikiranya betingkah seolah tidak perduli dengan Akeno yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya.

" Sudahlah Rias, jangan kau pikirkan masalah ini terlalu dalam. Jika memang waktunya tiba, dia pasti akan mendatangimu" Mencoba menarik kembali sang sahabat dari dunianya sendiri, Akeno mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia paham benar jika dia tidak melakukan ini sampai berjam-jam pun sang sahabat tidak akan memperdulikanya. Karena hal itu sudah sangat sering terjadi di hari-hari yang lalu.

Saat Sang Gremory menatapnya kembali. Akeno tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, karena respon Rias memberitanda padanya bahwa rencananya berhasil.

"Tapi—"

" Beberapa hari lagi Akademi akan segera di mulai. Mengingat posisimu di Akademi, bukanya akan ada banyak kegiatan yang harus kau diskusikan dengan Sona-Kaicho?" Cepat-cepat Akeno mencela dan memberikan alasan yang masuk akal supaya Rias benar-benar melupakan sosok 'Dia' untuk saat ini.

Awalnya Rias hanya mengangkat alisnya kurang mengerti, namun beberapa detik kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak begitu ucapan Akeno benar-benar terserap di otaknya." ASTAGA,,,!"gadis itu menjerit dengan suara nyaring, membuat gadis didepanya berjengit kaget.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa menghiraukan Akeno, Rias dengan tergesa bangkit dari tempat duduknya. jemari - jemari lentinya dengan telaten membereskan buku-buku yang berserakahan di atas meja." Sial, aku lupa ada janji dengan Sona!"

" Rias—"

"Aku pergi Akeno!"

Akeno berkedip beberapa kali. Ia mendesah saat sadar kalau Rias sudah melangkah cepat meningalkanya sendiri. Suara keras langkah kaki gadis Gremony itu terdengar semakin lirih menandakan kalau Rias benar-benar telah menjauh.

"Dasar anak itu!" Meski seperti di telantarkan tapi Akeno tetap tersenyum, mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Rias yang suka seenaknya sendiri itu.

 **-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-**

Di antara rerimbunan dedaunan pohon suara dentingan logam beradu sesekali menghujam pendengaran. Cicitan burung dan teriakan-teriakan penghuni hutan lain masih sering terdengar memyanyikan suara alam kebangaan masing-masing dari berbagai sudut. Keselarasan para mahluk ini dalam mengkombinasikan harmoni nada menandakan bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bunyi-bunyi asing yang mungkin juga tidak asing untuk mereka yang sudah lama berada disana.

DUARRR,,,,

Suara keras mengetarkan gendang telinga membuat beberapa burung terbang menjauh. Di salah satu sudut hutan yang menyerupai lapangan bola terlihat sesosok laki-laki parubaya berdiri tegak dengan tubuh penuh memar dan sayatan. Mata merah dengan tiga motif koma berputar yang ia miliki menatap tajam kumpulan asap debu yang berjarak kurang lebih empat meter tepat di depanya. Tangan kananya mengengam erat sebuah sabit hitam sedangkan tangan kirinya mengengam gagang Gunbai sebesar tubuhnya.

" Ayo gaki! Apa ini hasil latihanmu selama ini hah?" Suara yang di hasilkan dari mulut laki-laki itu terkesan datar namun menyimpan sedikit hinaan.

Tidak lama setelah laki-laki itu melontarkan pertanyaanya beberapa benda berkilat melesat kencang dari dalam kepulan asap. Goresan-goresan baru tercipta diatas permukaan tanah dan batu ketika benda yang ternyata sebuah pedang itu tanpa sengaja mengoreskan ujung tajamnya.

Trank,,,trank,,,trank,,,

Dentingan logam kembali tercipta begitu belasan benda tajam yang melayang di udara dalam garis lurus itu berbenturan dengan permukaan Gunbai besar yang melindunggi tubuh tuanya. Laki-laki yang menjadi sasaran benda pemotong itu masih berdiri kokoh dibalik tamengnya. Gengaman pada gagang Gunbai raksasa di tangan kirinya ia eratkan dan dalam sekali hempasan kuat sebuah gelombang angin tercipta, menerbangkan seluruh debu, daun dan sisa pedang yang menghujami tanah kering disekitarnya

Dari depan tubuh laki-laki pemilik sabit dan Gunbai, sebuah bayangan berwarna putih melesat cepat. Kurang dari hitungan detik jarak empat meter terpangkas, bayangan putih yang ternyata sesosok remaja bersurai kuning cerah itu mengayunkan katana di tangan kananya kuat-kuat seakan ingin membela kipas besar yang ada didepanya.

Trank…

WUSSSSSS,,,,,

Gelombang kejut kuat menghempaskan tanah dan dedaunan disekeliling mereka. Kuatnya tekanan yang di berikan pemuda bersurai pirang mentari itu membuat tanah pijakan pemilik tameng besar itu hancur hingga menciptakan cekungan baru. Laki-laki paru baya yang menjadi lawan pemuda itu menyeringai, ia mengayunkan sabit hitamnya dengan kuat dari samping berniat memotong pingang lawanya.

Mata pemuda pirang itu menyipit, tangan kananya masih sibuk menahan Gunbai didepanya dengan sebilah pedang sedangkan serangan baru mematikan siap mengantarnya kealam kematian, mengarah cepat keperut bawahnya..

Trang…

Dari udara kosong puluhan pedang dengan berbagai bentuk tercipta dan berputar mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu, membentuk sebuah tameng yang berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Cukup memukau, Naruto!"

"Cih" Pemuda itu berdecak, tubuhnya terlempar kesamping saat sang lawan menyentakan kipas besarnya dengan kekuatan gila. Meski tubuhnya masih melayang diudara ekor matanya mampu melihat bahwa lelaki yang bertanggung jawab atas puluhan luka ditubuhnya, tengah melesat cepat kearahnya dengan sabit terhunus siap menebas leher.

Untuk sekejap kedua mata pemuda pirang itu terpejam, begitu kembali terbuka sepasang mata merah dengan tiga tomoe sudah terpajang gagah mengantikan warna biru. Dengan mata itu ia mendapatkan pandangan baru, gerakan lawan yang awalnya terlihat mustahil untuk di baca mulai mampu ia antisipasi.

"Meski tidak banyak, aku harap ini bias merepotkanya.!" Sebelum lawanya semakin medekat, Naruto mengacungkan tangan kirinya kedepan dengan semua jari yang terbuka, memberi perintah pada dua pedang pelindungnya untuk menyerang.

Dua pedang memisahkan diri dari koloninya dan melesat cepat menargetkan kepala dan dada kanan pria bersurai hitam. Naruto yang mengetahui kemampuan lawanya, tidak yakin jika hanya dengan serangan itu ia bias menjegal langkah musuhnya. Maka dari itu tangan kananya yang masih membentang disamping tubuhnya menagkap sebuah tombak bergagang hitam dengan mata menyerupai golok cina.

Trank…

Satu pedang dengan mudah di tepis mengunakan sisi datar Gunbai, sementara satu pedang lainya ia hindari hanya dengan mengeser kepala kesamping. Laki-laki paru baya itu secara mendadak menghentikan laju cepatnya, matanya membulat begitu mendapati tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu beberapa saat lalu masih melayang diatas tanah dan tidak mungkin bagi mahluk normal biasa mampu mengelabui pandanganya, apa lagi ia telah mengunakan mata kebangaanya.

" Maaf, Oji-sama…aku menang!"

Laki-laki itu hanya mampu terdiam, wajahnya datar tidak menandakan kesenangan ataupun ketakutan meski sebuah ujung tombak tajam telah berada sangat dekat dengan tengorokanya.

" Akhirnya kau sudah bisa melakukanya, Uchiha Naruto!?" Pernyataan itu membuat remaja dengan nama Uchiha Naruto itu tersenyum. Sebuah kebangaan tersendiri untuknya ketika berhasil membuat pria itu memujinya setelah selama ini hanya berupa gumaman dan delikan tajam. Meski ini hanya latihan tapi jujur dia pribadi nyaris mengunaka semua kartu as nya.

Tidak bisa pemuda pirang itu pungkiri bahwa baik dari segi kekuatan, tekhnik, maupun strategi yang ia miliki masih berada sangat jauh di bawah laki - laki parubaya tersebut. Dia tidak melebih lebihkan, namun orang tua itu benar-benar monster. Sesosok monster yang kekuatanya bisa disandingkan dengan mahluk-mahluk mitos dan legenda yang kemampuanya sulit di cerna nalar.

Karena itulah mendapat pengakuan dari mahluk sepertinya, walaupun dengan nada yang terkesan tanpa emosi, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sangat senang. ." Yah,,,sudah seminggu ini aku bias melakukanya!" Merasa pertarungan telah berakhir Naruto menarik kembali tombaknya dari leher sosok yang tidak lain adalah Kakek nya sendiri. Pedang-pedang dan tombak yang melayang di sekelilingnya menghilang, seolah membaur menjadi udara.

Poffff,,,poffff,,,

Bunyi kecil menyerupai ledakan balon terdengar bersamaan dengan dua senjata yang menghilang menjadi asap. Laki-laki parubaya yang merupakan Kakek dari Naruto tersebut membalikkan badanya. Ia menatap sang cucu dengan kedua bola mata yang sudah kembali berwarna hitam kelam." Kau mungkin sudah bertamba kuat, namun ingatlah satu hal!" Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis, menepuk pundak kiri sang cucu yang mempunyai tinggi sedikit di bawahnya." Di atas langit masih ada langit, jangan pernah puas dengan kekuatanmu sekarang, karena masih ada banyak makhluk-makhluk kuat di luar sana yang bias memusnahkanmu hanya dengan jentikan satu jari."

Naruto terdiam, mencermati dan memahami apa maksud dari ucapan Kakeknya." Aku akan mengingat pesanmu Jii-sama. Akan selalu kutempa tubuhku sekuat mungkin hingga mencapai batasnya, dan saat batas itu mampu ku gapai, akan kembali ku tempa tubuh ku hingga melampaui batas itu. Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk semakin bertambah kuat selama nyawa ini masih melekan di ragaku!"

Prinsip yang di tanamkan kakeknya melekat di otak pemuda pirang itu. Untuk beberapa orang yang mendengarnya mungkin akan mengira bahwa kakeknya adalah mahluk yang gila kekuatan. Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi untuk Naruto yang sudah paham maksud dan tujuan sang Kakek tidak akan berpikir sama dengan orang-orang itu.

"Bagus, Teruslah bertamba kuat dan buat aku bangga, Gaki!"

Dengan penuh keyakinan Naruto menganguk. Luapan kegembiraan memenuhi seluruh hatinya ketika mendapat kepercayaan setinggi itu dari sosok yang paling ia hormati." Tentu saja. Akan ku buktikan pada dunia bahwa aku. Uchiha Naruto, cucu dari Uchiha Madara akan menjadi Iblis terkuat di seluruh Dunia.!"

Madara hanya tersenyum simpul menangapi semangat berapi-api milik cucunya. Meski kadang bertingkah idiot, tapi laki-laki itu yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti kata-kata itu akan menjadi suatu kenyataan. Dan jika saat itu tiba, ia dengan bangga akan meneriakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa bocah itu adalah,,, cucu tersayangnya.

"Hn,,, aku pegang kata-katamu gaki!" Madara membalik tubuhnya, berjalan lebar meningalkan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Ne,,,Jii-sama,,,apa latihanya sudah selesai?" Naruto berteriak, ia bergegas menyusul sang kakek yang sudah cukup jauh meningalkanya.

"Hn"

Berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang punggung Madara. Uchiha muda itu memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, merasa binggung dengan keputusan Madara yang sepertinya memotong porsi latihanya hari ini. Jika biasanya akan memakan waktu kurang lebih dua belas jam, sekarang baru menempuh lima jam dan itu artinya masih kurang enam jam.

"Tapi Jii-sama,,bukanya ini masih terlalu awal?"

"Hn,,,gunakan waktumu yang tersisa untuk bersiap!" Madara menjawab tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, ia tidak melihat bahwa murid sekaligus cucunya tengah memasang ekspresi binggung tidak mengerti.

"Bersiap? Untuk apa?"

" Besok adalah hari pertamamu memasuki Akademi Kuoh bukan!"

Langkah kaki pemuda di belakang Madara terhenti, wajahnya mengkerut saat otaknya mengola info apa yang baru saja sang kakeknya katakan. Cukup lama ia berfikir hingga pada akhirnya ingatanya mulai saling mengait.

"ASTAGA AKU LUPA!"

Madara mendengus ia masih berjalan dengan santai menikmati angin semilir yang memanjakan tubuhnya. Bersikap masa bodah dengan kelakuan cucunya yang berlari pontang-panting mendahuluinya.

 **TBC**

Masih prolog bro,,maaf kalau mengecewakan ya….

Berhubung aku ngetiknya lewat hp, jadi mohon maaf kalau masih ada kata2 yang terputus atau bahasa kerenya typo yang bertebaran,, bukan alasan atau apa tapi buat saya ngetik lewat hp dengan jumlah work 1k lebih itu bener bener sulit. Untuk itu aku minta maaf bila cerita ini kurang enak dibaca

Karena aku ngak bisa bahasa jepang maupun inggris jadi sebagian jurus maupun sebutan, gelar, dan lain sebagainya akan mengunakan bahasa indonesia aja, maaf kalau gak enak dibaca, tapi menurutku akan lebih baik begitu dari pada sok inggris atau jepang tapi ngak tau/salah artinya

Untuk sekarang jalan cerita masih kurang jelas karena masih chap-chap awal. Dan semua kejelasan akan terungkap sepanjang berjalanya ini fict.

"GG" atau guardian kingdom adalah sebuah sebutan untuk para pejuang yang yang telah diakui kekuatan dan pengaruhnya pada dunia,,,,, untuk sekarang hanya itu dulu pengertian GG ya, karena seiring waktu akan terungkap siapa saja pemegang gelar GG, tujuan GG, kekuatan para GG, legenda, dan lain lain

Segini dulu aja ya penjelasanku tetang fick ini maaf jika ada typo atau kekurang rapiannya ya,,, jika masih ada pertanyaan silakan tanyakan lewat review. Jika ada waktu mungkin akan aku jawab

Author masih baru! dan butuh banyak saran dari kalian,,, jadi mohon bantuanya!


End file.
